


Not Your Princess

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Requested by anon, who wanted some rival band AU followed by some good ol’ smut. Now, as previously mentioned on this blog, I largely identify as asexual, so sexy times aren’t exactly my forte. Anon, let me know if I need to change anything to make it hotter/more of what you want. I aim to please : )





	Not Your Princess

_Okay, Y/N. Time to rock and roll._ You take a deep breath and your little quartet walks into the bar together. A banner announcing _BATTLE OF THE BANDS!_ Is strung along the back wall and your eyes run over the words with a delicious sort of excitement.

You turn to Rey, your pianist, who is surveying the crowd. “Go ahead and find a table, I’m going to sign us in.” She nods to Finn and Poe, drums and guitar, respectively, and they head off into the darkness in search of seats in the already crowded room.

As you move through the hordes of people, you can’t help but get more and more pumped. The air is electric, with people chattering and laughing and talking about their favorite bands that are going to perform tonight. Looks like a good crowd, and that’s key for any performance. You get the attention of the bartender and he comes over. “Hey! I’m here to sign in for the competition.”

“Which one are you?”

“Reign. There’s four of us.”

He checks a clipboard hanging on the wall. “Looks like you’re up second. Go ahead and get any instruments you want on deck.”

“Mind if I see who else is playing?”

He shrugs and passes over the clipboard. You turn away and lean your back against the metal bar as you scan the list. All good names, but nobody who’d be real competition- oh. Oh, fuck no. You’ve got to be kidding me.

“Well. Funny running into you here.”

God damnit. You put on your best about face and look up into the face of Kylo Ren and his band of groupies, also known as the Knights of Ren. These guys came onto the scene about half a year after you did, and they were a constant pain in the ass. Always trying to schmooze your regulars into letting them take your spot, or signing up for the same competitions you did-like now.- in effort to take you down a notch. It hadn’t worked yet, but in the back of your mind you couldn’t help but worry just the tiniest bit. They were good, and were progressively getting better, if their performance last month that you’d caught was any indication. And they had a small but impressive following that may be tough to crack in an audience-decided competition.

Still, couldn’t let them know all that. “Ren. What a surprise. I suppose you think you’re here to embarrass yourselves- I mean, play the competition?”

He smirks- that goddamn smirk, you see it in your nightmares- and holds his hand out for the clipboard still in your grasp. “Like you didn’t see us on the list. I know you’ve got an eye for us, princess.”

Oh, and that nickname. God, someday you were going to rip that word right out of his mouth.

“In your dreams, asshole.” You smack the clipboard to his chest and aim to get away, but not before running into Armitage and Phasma, his back up. Also endlessly annoying, though more palatable than their leader. “Armitage. Phasma.”

“Y/N.” Armitage at least greets you. Phasma just gives you a curt nod. No conversation there; fine with you. You scan the bar for your crew and make your way to a little table tucked into the back corner, collapsing into a booth.

“You’ll never guess who I just saw.”

“Ren and his cronies?” Poe nods toward the door. “We saw them walk in. Think they’ll be a problem?”

“Musically? No. In general? You know how I feel about them.”

Finn snorts. “Yea, we get the idea.”

You shrug you shoulders. “What can I say? He’s a complete dick.”

“I dunno.” Rey sips something from a bottle she must have gotten when you were gone. “I think he’s cute, in a weird way.”

You make a face, trying not to cringe. “You try having him call you princess every other word out of his mouth and see how you like it.”

“Princess? Please, you’re a fucking queen.”

“Ooo, that’s a good line.’ Poe wags a finger at you. “Use that next time.”

That puts a grin on your face. “Will do. Next round on me?”

The three of them cheer and you grab your wallet to grab another set of drinks. As you wait in line you post on facebook and your band’s website about your location tonight and when your set is up to play.

“Posting about us? You’re too kind.”

“Jesus, fuck off, Ren.”

“Not a chance.”

You try to ignore him, but with his height he’s easily able to read over your shoulder. You exhale. “What do you want?”

“Well, since you asked…” he looks up up and down and raises an eyebrow. “You’d do.”

You don’t think your eyes have gotten so wide since you accidentally walked in on Finn and Poe hooking up. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said. Come on, princess, you can’t hide from me. I see how you look at me.”

“With utter distaste and loathing? Yeah, I think I’ve noticed.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you at our show last month.”

Shit. “Just scoping out the competition. Which isn’t much, by the way. Might want to work on your set rather than hitting on me.”

You want to smack that half smile right off his face. “Suit yourself. But it’ll happen eventually.”

“Not even in your dreams.” You finally step up to the bar. “Four, please.”

“Here.” Ren pulls out a black leather wallet, just like the rest of him, and throws money on the counter. ‘It’s on me.”

“Put your money away, I don’t need-”

“Me? I think you do.” He winks, something unidentifiable in his eyes, and walks off into the crowd. Your cheeks flame, despite yourself, frustrated for never getting in the last word. Goddamn him. What’s his deal? Why you? Go creep on some other singer. To think in the beginning you might’ve agreed with Rey.

You take the bottles back to your group and throw your money down on the table in disgust. Rey raises an eyebrow. “Someone else pay?”

You sigh. “Guess.”

“Ren,” they all three say simultaneously. You sink further down in your seat, mentally cursing him under your breath.

…

Luckily, your absolutely amazing set takes your mind right off of him. The crowd responds beautifully, jumping out of their seats to cheer and clap as you take the stage and play your songs. Everyone is on their A game as you deliver possibly one of the best performances of your careers to the most enthusiastic group of people you’ve ever seen. Everyone rocks out, has a great time, and is begging for more so much that you take two encores to thunderous applause. Finally, you take your bows, faces flushed with the thrill of performing and you take the mic once again. “Thank you everyone, thank you so much! Don’t forget to Reign!”

The crowd goes wild as the four of you step off the stage, and people swarm you for pictures and autographs. You oblige, taking a few selfies and signing a few shirts before regrouping outside to cool off.

“That was fucking EPIC!” Finn is jumping onto Poe’s back in glee and Poe runs around the parking lot, giving him a hilarious piggyback ride as you and Rey look on, laughing your asses off.

You give Rey a hug and she returns it, saying in your ear, “You sounded amazing!”

“Likewise, girlie.” You run a hand through her hair fondly and she smiles. “Think we’ll win?”

“Um, if we don’t, I expect each of us and half the bar to protest on the spot.”

“Hell yeah!” Poe and Finn return with joyous whoops. “We showed those fucking Knights who’s boss!”

“The knights serve, and we Reign!” Four voices holler in joy into the night.

…

Back inside, the four of you take stock of the aforementioned Knights as they take the stage. You’ve scored a spot closer to the performance space after requesting a fan’s table and are currently a few more drinks deep into the night.

“How do you think they’ll do?” The three of them look at you anxiously. You were the only one who had attended their concert the month before.

“Not sure. They were decent last time,” you admit, shrugging your shoulders. “But I don’t think they’ll hold a candle to us.”

“Hear hear!” Finn bangs his glass on the table while Poe looks on reproachfully, playfully wiping the drink he’d spilled back onto Finn’s lap as he laughs.

“Shhh, I think they’re starting.”

The lights dim once more as Kylo on his guitar plays the opening chords. They’re… good. More than good. Great, even, you grudgingly had to admit. The songs were catchy, ranging from upbeat to ballads, their voices sounded great, and they had a decent crowd cheering and dancing around them. As they wrap up, they also get the privilege of an encore, much to your group’s dismay. To your surprise, Ren steps up to the mic and taps it. “For our last number, we thought we’d do a cover that’s been requested by a few of our fans. Hope you enjoy it.”

The crowd screams- mostly the girls in the audience- as the opening chords of Shawn Mendes’ There’s Nothing Holding Me Back. You scoff. There’s no way he can-

Your thoughts are proven unfounded as he flawlessly pulls of the first few notes.

_I wanna follow where she goes_  
I think about her and she knows it  
I wanna let her take control…

The girls scream. Everyone in the bar looks impressed.

And he’s looking right at you.

I mean right at you. Normally, you’d dismiss it- it’s hard to see anything but a mass of people in the black when you’re onstage and the lights are shining in your eyes. But he’s staring at you with an expression so intense you’d never seen- or felt- anything like it.

_You take me places that tear up my reputation_  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there’s nothing holding me back

So, you hold his gaze.  Throughout the entire song, you stare at each other, neither of you backing down. Why, you didn’t really know exactly. Maybe to show him that you weren’t intimidated, that you weren’t scared of him or his shitty band. Why he was looking at you, who knows- probably just trying to shake your confidence. You weren’t going to let him. Your cool gaze locks on to his and stays there through every lyric and chord. His does the same. A few of your band mates notice, and looks at you confusedly, but you just ignore them in favor of the staring contest of the century.

When their band finally quits, you’re absolutely furious, not to mention embarrassed. What game does he think he’s playing, trying to get a rise out of you? When the lights come up, you stand abruptly, almost knocking over the drinks on the table, much to your bandmates’ protests. Making sure Kylo can see you, you subtly nod your head so he knows to follow you, then head to the side of the bar in the direction of the bathroom. After you slip in, a few minutes later he joins you with that ever present smirk on his face.

“You rang, princess?”

“That’s queen to you, Ren. What the FUCK was that?”

“Queen?” He muses. Then he smiles. “I could get used to that.”

  
“I’m not playing around here, Ren!” You shove him at the shoulders until he bangs against the door behind him. “What the fuck do you think you were doing? Trying to embarrass me? It’s not going to work. I am SO much bigger than that. You hear me?”

He leans in so close you can smell the cologne on his neck. “I don’t think we’d be in here if you weren’t a little flustered,” he whispers, and you back off furiously because he’s right, damn him.

Shouldering him aside, you tug on the door to open it. “Just stay out of our way.”

The door slams shut with a bang as he stops it with one hand.  “Y/N.”

You whirl on him. “What?!”

He stares at you for a moment before, with blinding speed, pressing his mouth to yours with such force he’s pinned you up against the metal door. You shove him away, gasping for air, then slap him smack across the face. He raises a hand to his cheek, which is already smarting red. “I hate you!”

“I hate you more.”

There’s a moment of stillness, like the calm before the storm. Then the two of you rush at each other and collide like you’re desperate, devouring each other hungrily like you’re starving for each other. You bury your hands in his hair, and hearing him growl deep in his throat sends sparks shooting through you. Had you wanted this? For how long? You didn’t know. But in this moment it felt like all you had ever wanted.

Still kissing you like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, he slides his hands underneath your thighs and lifts you into the air, setting you onto the edge of the counter, giving you better resistance against him as you claw at his back and neck, looking for purchase against the heat rising inside you. He switches from your lips you your neck, sucking against the delicate skin, and you arch your back, trying to give him better access as you fumble with the hem of his t-shirt. Eventually he rips it over top of him, giving you a glorious view of his muscles. You run a finger over his chest lightly, and he puts a hand to yours, pressing it into his chest. You reward him with a scratch of your nails to which he moans into your neck, coming back up to attack your mouth.

His hands are all over you, efficiently stripping you of your shirt, and teasing your nipples with the pads of his fingers, making you gasp. Unconsciously, you spread your legs a little wider, giving him greater access to you. Which he definitely makes use of, pressing his already growing member against your crotch. God, he feels huge. Already you want him inside you, the suddenness only adding to the want spiraling up your thighs and straight between your legs. He grabs at you, fingers slipping off your jeans, but he can feel a wet spot already growing at the crotch.

‘Yeah? Is that how much you want me, princess?”

“I told you,” you say through gritted teeth, tugging relentlessly at the button of his jeans. “Not. Your. Fucking. Princess.”

“I think the position you’re in right now begs to differ.” He runs a hand through your hair in an almost sweet gesture before slipping his pants down an inch or two, revealing his cock, already hard and glistening. In retaliation you put a hand around it and give it a sharp tug, causing him to stutter and gasp. The power it gives you makes you smile, and you slowly stroke it with the tips of your fingers, making him moan. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“I’m sorry.” You sit back, resting your hands on the counter behind you, easy as you please, making him growl in frustration. “I was under the impression that you wanted this.”

“Jesus-” he’s on you again in an instant and you laugh into the side of his neck, giving him little nips and sucks in between breaths. His hands have moved from your waist to tugging at your belt and you reach down to help him with it, yanking it off and discarding it somewhere behind you. Your pants slide over your hips to reveal you completely and suddenly. His fingers are exactly where you want them to be- one thumb on your clit and another just at your entrance, causing you to surge forward in effort to get some friction going. As he pushes inside you, your head drops against the cool mirror behind you and your eyes close, the sensation so beautifully wet and heady.

He twists in and out- one finger, then two, and even three- as you work up a rhythm with your hips, subtly riding him. Nothing has ever been as good as this- the few hookups you’d had have paled in comparison to this by a mile. His smirk returns when a little noise of want falls from the corner of your mouth, and you decide to kiss it off of him, tugging his bottom lip between your teeth and pulling it towards you slow and hard.

All at once, he pulls you to the front of the counter and slides into you so quick and good your head lolls back into a gasp. He fills you so perfectly its almost sinful. He’s not close enough, so you wrap your arms around his neck as he begins to move in and out of you and tug, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You can smell the sweat and heat pouring off of him and feel his muscles tightening as he goes in further and further, each thrust pushing him more inside you until all you can feel is him. Working your muscles, you clench around him, causing him to grunt in satisfaction.

The two of you are intertwined for who knows how long, a dance of nothing but pure want that sparks a fire inside you and heightens every sensation. You can feel when his thrusting becomes more erratic, his breathing heavier. You snake a hand off of his neck and down to your clit, rubbing hard and fast, making something in your stomach coil tighter.

With one last push, he’s pumping inside you, hot and wet, and the feeling of it pushes you over the edge as well, sparks exploding behind your eyes as you cry out. You try to muffle yourself by biting into his shoulder but that just causes him to thrust deeper, making both your breath hitch in time. As both of you come down off your highs, your arms are wrapped around each other for support. Slowly, breathing comes back to normal, and your heart stops acting like its going to beat out of your chest. When he pulls out, the loss of heat makes you shiver, but he wipes the sweat off your forehead with the back of his hand as if to say, I’m right here. You laugh breathlessly as you lean into the gesture. There’s a peace about this, the two of you sitting there comforting each other after riding through the storm-

Which is promptly interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open, followed by a more-than-slightly tipsy Poe. “Y/N, you in here? They’re about to announce the OH MY GOD!” He slaps his hands over his face as the two of you stare at him, wide eyed. “I- holy shit, okay, I’m just gonna-” he fumbles for the doorknob behind him while maintaining his makeshift blindfold. “Uh. Yeah.” He’s gone, a waft of cool air ruffling your hair in his wake

You look accusingly at Ren. “You didn’t lock the fucking door?”

He reaches over and flips the lock with one hand, then immediately puts it back on your waist. “I was a little preoccupied, sue me.”

You look up into his brown eyes, still flushed with want, but there’s a surprising amount of softness behind them as well. “So… is this a thing, now…?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

You stare at him, considering. Put a gentle hand up to his cheek where the outline of your fingers are still red from where you slapped him. Place a gentle kiss right on the outline. “I think I just might.”

 


End file.
